


情人节奇妙物语

by El_Mar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Mar/pseuds/El_Mar
Summary: 走错房间的布鲁德海文市片儿警和被误以为是MB的哥谭市总裁的（黄色）爱情故事。感谢杰森和提摩西的友情助攻。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 猫太生日快乐！！！！！

1.  
门响的时候迪克甚至懒得抬头。现在是星期三早晨六点一刻，布鲁德海文还没有从昨天的夜生活里睡醒。只有一个人会此刻出现在这个小公寓里——  
“早啊。”门口响起一个懒洋洋的声音。紧接着迪克的门被“砰”地一声踹上。  
迪克有点心疼，把脸从麦片碗里抬起来。“早……请不要拿我的门撒气。”  
青年一身紧身的黑色西装，领结松松挂着，一脸不爽地站在迪克的门廊兼客厅兼餐厅里。  
“你这破门早该换新的了。”  
“用你扭屁股赚来的小费吗，杰森？因为据我所知，布鲁德海文警察局短期内还没有给我涨工资的计划。”  
杰森哼了一声，“闭嘴吧，迪基鸟。照照镜子，你敢说格雷森警官的制服诱惑没对布鲁德海文街头犯罪率有所贡献吗？”  
迪克有气无力地翻了个白眼。  
杰森是迪克的室友。几个月前，他在布鲁德海文的韦恩酒店找了一份做夜场安保兼服务生的工作。杰森身材很好，裹进量体剪裁的工作制服里，自然少不了被夜场酒吧里喝得醉醺醺的各路有钱太太们（和老爷们）调戏一把。对此杰森已经从最开始的愤怒抓狂变得放弃反抗了——要知道，韦恩集团旗下连锁酒店可是整个布鲁德海文最高档的娱乐业设施，能来这里消费的有钱人小费都给得极为大方。  
迪克每次看到杰森从工作服（有时甚至是腰带）里掏出一把十至一百美元不等的皱巴巴钞票来，都觉得舍友根本就是去卖屁股了。  
杰森突然说，“我今天要提早上班。”  
“哦。”  
“因为今天是情人节。”  
“哦，好吧。”  
“有什么计划吗？”  
“没有……”  
杰森沉默地看着迪克，过了一会儿说，“我说你，多久没上过床了？”  
“干、干嘛！”迪克差点把嘴里的麦片喷出来。  
“看你一脸萎靡的样子就知道很久没有了，”杰森嘿了一声，“年轻人性生活不规律对身体不好啊。”  
“管好你自己吧。”迪克嘟囔着咽下嘴里的麦片，假装不在意地移开目光。  
只有很少人知道迪克是gay。杰森就是其中之一。分手时面无表情地说着“我怀疑你不是直男”的迪克最后一任女朋友也算是其中之一。而迪克从那之后就陷入了漫长的空窗期。所以杰森说得对，迪克已经很久没上床了。  
倒不是说迪克无法接受性向的转变。他尝试过去约会，一夜情——他只要穿上小半个码的牛仔裤去随便哪个酒吧坐十五分钟就能找到不错的床伴。性爱的感觉很好，像是发泄，或是慰藉……哪怕只是在酒吧卫生间或陌生公寓房间里的短暂温存。但那感觉永远不够。永远有某种缺失，某种偏离。迪克知道自己需要的远远不止这些。  
所以哪怕在情人节这种全人类都在疯狂散发多巴胺味道的时刻里，迪克只打算一个人过了。  
可是杰森，他终于发现了一个可以恰到好处地折磨室友的话题，还在喋喋不休地说着，“你知道吗，我昨天刚听别人说，我们酒店，有不少客人叫MB哦，就在我工作的夜场酒吧……嘿，要不要我帮你介绍一下……哈哈，哈哈哈……”  
“你自己卖屁股还不够吗，打算开始介绍别人卖屁股了？！”  
杰森甚至都懒得还嘴了，他的眼里甚至开始闪现一丝兴奋的光芒。“迪克，虽然我不常这么说，但你是个好室友。”  
“……”迪克瞬间有了一种不祥的预感。  
“所以我要给你一个礼物。今天警局下班后等我。”  
“我能拒绝吗。”迪克不死心地挣扎。  
“不能。”杰森不假思索地说，自以为迷人地冲迪克一个飞吻，“情人节快乐。”

2.  
迪克接下来的一天就在与节日气氛极其不符的惴惴不安中度过。巡逻时随处可见的巧克力广告、心形气球和红到扎眼的玫瑰花，都在提醒着他稍后那份诡异的“情人节”礼物。  
不知道现在换室友还来得及吗……迪克一边想着，一边对着被开罚单的布鲁德海文市民露出勉强的职业性微笑。  
好不容易捱到了下班，小片儿警换上简单便装悄悄摸到警局后门。  
结果迎面看见杰森跨在摩托上等着他。  
迪克扭头就跑。  
杰森在他身后大喊：“迪克！我是为了你好！长期没有性生活会——”  
迪克头皮都炸了，飞奔过来捂他的嘴，“操你的杰森！”  
杰森挣开，斜眼看着对方涨红的脸，“别害羞，迪基鸟。过了今天晚上，你就会感激我的。”  
“我对此表示严重怀疑。”迪克叹了口气，认命地跨上车座，“到底要去哪？”  
“你还记得我在圣诞节派对上抽奖中的员工福利吗，韦恩酒店主席套房的一晚使用权？”  
“……所以这就是你给我的礼物？”  
“我怎么会捡免费东西送你！套房今晚是你的没错，但我的礼物在套房里。”  
“等等……”  
等等，等等，等等……迪克的脑子里啪地一声闪过白色的电流。性生活，酒店套房，花了钱的……再加上今天早晨杰森说过的……  
——操，杰森不会真的给他找了个MB吧！  
迪克只来得及张大嘴巴，杰森的摩托就擦着地面冲了出去。  
“杰、杰森！——”

3.  
到了酒店地下停车场，杰森刚停车，迪克就急忙跳下来，拿出非常严肃的语气说，“我不要去，杰森，我是认真的。”  
杰森看了他一眼，“妈的，真啰嗦。有胆子在合租的客厅沙发下面藏好几本猛男封面，这种时候居然纯情起来了……”  
“你，你是什么时候发现……”  
“我什么时候发现的不重要，”杰森一手拎起摩托头盔，一手勾着迪克肩膀朝电梯口走去，“重要的是，你已经来了。更重要的是，我的钱已经付了，这种东西真是好贵的……咳，反正不管怎么说，你都不试试怎么知道不能接受呢？”  
迪克还沉浸在色情杂志收藏被舍友发现的窘迫中，无言以对。  
——而且他真的，真的说不出口“我知道你请了MB给我开荤很感谢你但我恐怕无法享受”这种话。想想就觉得很悲哀，自己作为同性恋就是这样吧，不能放松下来单纯地享受做爱的过程，只是抱着不切实际的过高期待和幻想，这种想法要是被杰森知道了恐怕要被嘲笑一辈子。  
两人正往前走着，前面拐角处突然走出来一个低头摆弄手机的男孩，和只顾着说话的杰森撞到了一起。  
“喂，小心啊。”杰森被撞得歪了一下，皱着眉嘟囔着走开。  
“先生，”男孩在他身后喊了一声， “你的东西掉了。”  
杰森回头，看到对方伸手递过来一张卡片样子的东西。  
“哦，是我的，谢了！”杰森拿过卡片，顺手塞到迪克衬衣口袋里。  
“差点忘了。你的房卡！”  
话音落下，迪克被一把推进了装饰豪华、四面都是玻璃镜面的电梯里。  
“玩得开心。”  
“不，杰森——”迪克在电梯门缓缓合起的镜面上看见自己欲哭无泪的脸。

4.  
他的Plan A是到酒店楼下的酒吧坐一晚。但，不论是他的穿着打扮还是游魂一样的气质都和这种纸醉金迷的消费场所太格格不入了。这让迪克哪怕是缩在角落里也还是吸引了很多陌生人好奇的目光。而且，酒水单上用烫金花体字印着的价格，未免太贵了吧……迪克点了最普通的啤酒拿在手上，半杯之后就决定还是硬着头皮去房间看看情况。  
——杰森和他都是没什么存款的年轻人。会到这种场所来做生意的MB……对杰森来说应该是一笔不小的花费。一想到每月初都会做财务预算（并真的执行）的青年会为了他买这种奢侈的“礼物”，迪克就不知道自己是该哭还是该笑了。万一杰森发现自己让他付出去的钱白白打了水漂，恐怕会非常生气。  
所以¬四十一分钟后，用一杯昂贵啤酒做了心理建设的格雷森先生捏着那张印着“1901”数字的房卡来到了写有1901号的黑色大门前。数字是和酒水单上一样微微凸起的烫金花体字，在走廊暖黄色灯光下闪着暗暗的光。  
有钱人的消费品真是精致啊。但买来的东西本质并不会因为价格高昂而有什么不同，比如刚刚那杯啤酒，或者门后的这个人……  
“呼——”迪克蹭了蹭手掌心里的汗，深呼吸，刷卡。  
咔哒一声，门开了。  
里面就像迪克预想的一样，灯火通明，

5.  
时间回到半个小时之前。地下停车场里和杰森撞到一起的人拿出电话。  
“德雷克。”  
“人接到了。”  
“房卡？”  
“房卡已经送到了。”  
“让他们上来吧。”  
“他们对于选在情人节这天商业会谈可是非常有意见，你最好——”  
“你今天的工作已经结束了。晚上放个假吧，别玩得太过，公司没给你的屁股上保险。”  
“达米安——你@#￥%&*”  
达米安关掉笔记本上的通讯工具，站起来走到吧台挑了一瓶酒。  
他今天早晨从韦恩集团总部所在的哥谭市飞到布鲁德海文，来之前不小心看到了这次同行的公司副总，提摩西德雷克，在看到2月14日当天工作行程安排时愁眉苦脸的表情。  
——因为什么？情人节吗？  
啧。幼稚。情人节什么的，不过是商家借着爱情的旗号哄骗人们打开钱包的营销骗局。把心思放在这种东西上面，可能是闲到无所事事。达米安带着韦恩集团副总和几个助理从落地后就马不停蹄地去谈最新的投资项目，直到傍晚回到酒店，还要在这里见合作伙伴。因为对方对韦恩集团旗下娱乐业也非常有兴趣，再加上韦恩酒店的顶层套房配备了专门会客用的书房，所以这次非正式谈话的地点就定在达米安住的顶层套房了。  
看财经新闻、回工作邮件，时间过去了半小时，还是不见人来。达米安敲着吧台的大理石桌面、刚要掏出电话时，门开了。门口是个T恤衬衣牛仔裤的陌生青年，握着门把手往房间里面打量。  
“你好。你是——”  
对方的目光猛然转向他，一秒钟的目光相接就让青年的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
“呃——”他张了张嘴，又闭上，很慌张地带上身后的门。  
达米安没有动，盯着他打量。这个人显然不是酒店服务人员，也绝对不是他要等的商业伙伴的助理之类。衣服单薄，没有武器，神色慌张行为莽撞。不管他是谁，都不是能在这个两人独处的空间里对达米安造成物理性质的威胁的人。  
如果在平时，达米安一定会避免在这种无关紧要的闲杂人员身上浪费时间。  
但他现在等的人迟迟不来，手头也暂时没有其他工作，正需要找点什么来打发时间。更何况……这个男人长得很漂亮。  
作为从小在纸醉金迷的哥谭市长大的韦恩集团继承人，上流社会的青年才俊，达米安见过的模特演员、男男女女无数，能够吸引他注意力的人不多，能够算得上漂亮的男人更是没有。但眼前就算一个。不管是脸，身材，还是气质，都恰到好处地合他心意。  
达米安的注意力从对方刘海阴影下的睫毛向下到领口露出的一截锁骨，再到舒展的肩膀手臂线条，再向下到牛仔裤和衬衣下摆勾勒出的暧昧弧度……目光里多了一丝玩味的神色。  
“你是谁？”   
这次对方看着脚下的地毯，老实地回答道，“……我叫理查德格雷森。”   
“OK，格雷森。”达米安拿起酒杯，走到客厅沙发坐下，拍了拍自己旁边的位置，“你想要什么？”  
那个人四肢僵直地戳在门厅的一小片儿地毯上，一副随时要夺门而逃的样子。“我，呃，不用了，在这里就好……”  
达米安皱起眉，嗤笑一声。这个人莫名其妙跑到自己眼前，但又不肯对视不肯交流，他以为自己面对的是谁，“主动来找我的人可是你，不过来的话就请离开吧。”   
“对不起，我……”  
“你害怕什么？你觉得我会对你做什么？”  
男人抬起头看着他，“对、对不起但是我、我不想跟你做爱。”  
达米安愣住了，神色复杂地看着他。  
这个情人节的夜晚，看来要比他想象得更加有趣。

6.  
杰森陶德真是一个洞察力敏锐的人。  
这就是迪克在见到房间里另一个人时的第一反应。所以迪克突然说不出刚才想好的台词来了。  
——因为杰森找来的这个人，根本就是完全符合了他对同性的所有喜好，并且大大超出。这个人，他仅仅只是站在那里，不动声色地，高大的身躯，仿佛被太阳神亲吻过一般的小麦色皮肤，微微皱着眉的傲慢，带着少年人的张狂鲜明和成年人的城府深沉。迪克进来之前做好了看到一个衣衫暴露甚至是带妆的瘦弱男孩的准备，没想到这个人一身西装领带的样子完全可以去拍杂志封面，这种倒错的感觉更让这一切都蒙上了一层色情。  
也许是精神紧张了太久，迪克竟然在这对视的短暂瞬间里有了一种仿佛亲密的错觉。  
如果能够在正常的情况下认识就好了。不过，他至少知道今后的春梦里会出现怎样的脸了。  
一边尴尬到头顶冒烟一边勉强讲出了自己不想要做爱后，迪克偷眼看看对方，对方都是一副皱着眉头不知道在想什么的表情，也不知道他听明白了自己的意思没有。  
对面的达米安在他视线看不见的地方用拇指敲着另一只手的指节。本来以为是为了爬上他床而欲擒故纵的新招数，结果，这个男人竟然搞不清楚状况地拿错了房卡还把他当作了MB。自己刚才竟然对着这种有眼无珠的笨蛋动心。该死。  
达米安冷笑一声。这种张了一张无害好人脸的变态还是把他玩弄到乱七八糟，狠狠羞辱一顿扔出房间让他出丑好了。  
“我要去打电话。”  
“啊？哦好。”迪克暗暗高兴，应该是请示一下上面的人就可以了吧。本来以为是很棘手很强硬的人竟然出乎意料地好说话。幸运的话说不定还可以给自己退款。  
达米安去洗手间给助理交代了情况，回来客厅竟然看见那个叫格雷森的笨蛋居然开始悠哉地欣赏起房间里摆的雕塑。他勾了勾嘴角，悄无声息地走到他身后。  
“格雷森。”  
达米安在格雷森吓得要跳起来的一瞬间按住他的肩膀，俯身靠在他耳边说，“你在害怕什么？”  
突然贴近的体温和对方意有所指的语气都让迪克不由自主想要后退。  
“……没什么。没有，没害怕。”  
“没必要对我撒谎。”  
“……”  
达米安按着他肩膀的手一使力，食指隔着衬衣点了点动脉的位置，“心跳得这么快，不敢看我不看靠近，还说不害怕。”  
迪克不知道对方此刻打定主意要耍他了，只是本能地感受到了危险。  
“先生，我要走了……”杰森陶德比眼前这个人好应付一百倍。  
“我知道了。你不是害怕，是兴奋。”迪克能感觉到身后的人又向前靠了靠，但偏偏没有真的贴上去，像是亲密更像是无声的压迫，“还是说，你是那种害怕时就容易兴奋起来的类型。”  
他再迟钝也该听出这意思了。迪克浑身一激灵，又为了这话里的暗示而双膝发软。  
一瞬间像是被按下了开关似的，顶层套房、情人节、高大帅气的陌生男人，奢侈的，浪漫的，这一切都是为了他，为了这个隐秘的暗示。如同梦一般的完美“礼物”就在离他身后二厘米远的地方，带着淡淡的古龙水味道和从见面起就毫不掩饰的侵略气息，只要伸出手就能……  
他说的没有错，迪克是有些害怕，更有些慌乱，但是心里越慌，心跳的越快，被点燃的欲望就烧得越厉害。  
迪克张了张嘴，说不出话来。吞咽唾沫的声音在安静的房间里格外清晰。  
达米安轻笑一声。张了这样的脸还要出来找MB挨操的，果然是那种得不到满足的受虐体质，两句话就被撩拨得走不动了。  
他偏过头用嘴唇点了点红透的耳朵尖，“是第一次吗？”  
“找MB，是第一次。”声音轻的几乎听不见，还带着一点情欲的沙哑。  
男人的双手从肩头沿着手臂一寸寸摸过去，最后抓紧迪克的手腕，换上一种命令的口吻说，“把裤子解开。”  
迪克被摸得浑身颤抖。听了这句话头皮直接炸开了，“不，别在这里……”  
“想留下来和我一起吗，那就必须听我的话。”  
双手被拉到牛仔裤腰带上，迪克照他说得做，很羞耻地瑟缩着上半身，哆哆嗦嗦解开腰带，露出一角白色的内裤。  
“行了吗，去，去卧室……”  
“现在，自慰给我看。”  
手被半强迫地塞进内裤里。紧张，刺激，震惊，又兴奋到不知所错，所有陌生又熟悉的情绪如同潮水一般涌上来将迪克淹没，他低头看着，急剧地咽了几口唾沫，颤抖着抓住自己。为什么，为什么会这样……像个变态一样，被明显小自己好几岁的年轻男人用几句话玩弄，轻易地屈服……迪克越想脸上越烧的厉害。  
达米安眯眼看着他的侧脸，紧紧抿住的嘴唇，双眼低垂，一副拼命隐忍的表情，灯光下的眼角眉梢都因为羞耻染上了一片绯红，显出一种诱人却不自知的风情。达米安突然有种奇妙的感觉，心里痒痒的，想要狠狠惩罚这个男人，不是为了他冒犯自己，而是为了他露出这样的表情。  
迪克的手还在自己的裤子里按部就班地动作着，他的速度很慢，表情也没什么变化，只有腰会不时颤抖。但达米安还是像受了蛊惑似的，在他耳边吹着气说“要不要我来帮你？”接着不等对方回答就开始胡乱揉捏起迪克的胸膛，腰，大腿和屁股。被一个人晾了半天的迪克几乎是立刻就本能地贴在达米安怀里，像受惊的动物一样，别摸到哪里都会敏感地扭动。身体的手感好到不可思议，而且一看就是很久没有做过了。达米安心里莫名觉得满意，手上更用力地把迪克勒进怀里，让他扭动的腰肢和挺起的胸膛都挣不开自己的禁锢。  
当迪克忍耐不住地发出急促的呻吟时，达米安想都没想就低头吻住了他微张的嘴唇。  
一个很长的吻，两个人都有些不可自控。达米安冲动地舔吻到最深处，而迪克只是软软地打开嘴唇，配合达米安肆无忌惮的掠夺。达米安焦躁起来，吮吸舔弄的声音变大，夹杂着迪克从嗓子里发出的无意义的哼声，就像他的人一样温柔隐忍，但又带着忍耐不住的放荡。  
“Fuck。”达米安退开一点，迪克还张着嘴巴露出一点没来得及缩回去的舌尖，下巴上全是两个人亮晶晶的口水。“格雷森……抱歉不能让你走了。” 迪克已经迷乱，看着近在咫尺的墨绿色瞳仁，像被食肉动物盯住而不敢动弹的猎物。  
两个人磕磕绊绊地倒在沙发后背上，达米安用手隔着裤子揉弄迪克硬挺的阴茎，一条腿挤进迪克双腿间，一下一下往他下体上顶，没一会儿迪克就受不了了。“不，不，求你了……”他胡乱摇头，呻吟声毫无预兆地拔高，浑身哆嗦着射了出来。内裤里的手沾满了黏腻的液体。  
“呼……呼……”达米安看了一会儿他高潮后失神的脸，凑上去吮了吮嘴角。手从早就敞开的衬衣下摆伸进去，手背划过凹陷的腰窝，轻轻一拉，牛仔裤就掉了下来，露出饱满挺翘的屁股。迪克显然感觉到对方的动作，趴在沙发后背上缩了一下。达米安以为他又要说不做了要走了。但迪克只呆呆地“啊”了一声，“没带换洗的内裤……”  
达米安觉得好笑，又觉得下面硬得等不了了，一把拽下内裤， “那就别穿了。”诱人的腰臀和大腿完全暴露在明晃晃的灯光下，带着刚才留下的红痕，仿佛被情欲催熟了的果实待人采摘。迪克来不及说话就被扛起来，接着被达米安压着陷进一堆软绵绵的枕头中间，他听话地仰面躺好，胳膊软软地抱着对方的脖子。  
光线昏暗的卧室地灯把两个人的影子投在纱帘上，形成一个暧昧的图腾。  
“分开腿，格雷森”达米安舔吻他的锁骨，蹭着他胸口，声音沙哑，压抑而蛊惑，他的绿眼睛在阴影里变成幽深的墨绿，像甜蜜而罪恶的欲望深渊，“……为我分开腿。”迪克闷哼一声，顺从地挪动瘫软的膝盖，让达米安把一只手滑进双腿间的阴影里。  
“啊……”  
手指很长，毫不怜惜地抚摸会阴到臀缝，让迪克自己的精液把那里弄得湿漉漉的。滚烫的唇舌落在他敏感的肚脐，小腹，然后是大腿根部，他被吻了也被折磨了漫长的一会儿然后忍不住小声求饶，“上帝啊，求你……”他的声音那么轻，差不多只有自己能听见。  
他的上帝听见了他，直起上半身居高临下地看着他，“叫我达米安。”


	2. Chapter 2

手指很长，毫不怜惜地抚摸会阴到臀缝，让迪克自己的精液把那里弄得湿漉漉的。滚烫的唇舌落在他敏感的肚脐，小腹，然后是大腿根部，他被吻了也被折磨了漫长的一会儿然后忍不住小声求饶，“上帝啊，求你……”他的声音那么轻，差不多只有自己能听见。  
他的上帝听见了他，直起上半身居高临下地看着他，“叫我达米安。”  
舌尖抵在牙齿上轻轻弹起，“达米安……”  
叫出对方的名字的瞬间有种奇怪的感觉。迪克抓着达米安的右手，冰凉的宝石袖扣硌着他发烫的掌心。他偷偷用小指磨蹭袖口边沿露出的手腕。  
“达米安，达米安，达米安……”当对方的脸逐渐逼近最终占据他眼前全部的光源时，迪克几乎是立刻手脚并用地缠上去，低低地，在喘息的间隙里，一遍遍地重复那两个简单的音节。他不敢去想自己现在的样子。用金钱买下别人的意志，然后肆意沉迷，他算是一个什么样的“客人”呢。其他人在跟MB上床的时候也会像他一样意乱情迷地叫着对方不知道是真是假的名字吗……  
至少名字的主人看起来很受用，有非常用力的回应他的，达米安退开到迪克耳边说，“带安全套了吗？”属于年轻人的尚未完全低沉的音色被染上一丝欲望的沙哑。性感得要命。  
迪克睁开眼。  
“额……没有，”他看似随意地抬起小臂搭在额头上，心里想着自己大概会被当成那种放浪又急色的客人了吧，来做这种事情连最基本的准备都没有。  
好在达米安只说了句“呆在这儿别动”，就起身去了别的房间，回来时手里多了一枚小小的粉红色。迪克同时注意到的还有对方剪裁合体的西装裤胯下鼓起的一大块阴影。  
迪克在脸红心跳中感到一点模模糊糊的欣慰——太好了，至少自己还不算太倒人胃口。  
“你那是在傻笑吗，”达米安嘴角叼住那枚小小的粉红色塑料包装，开始动手解开身上的领带，衬衣，手表，腰带，一件件地，扔在地上。他的肉体——宽阔的肩线，微微弯曲下垂的手臂，收紧于胯部的腰腹肌肉群，泛着汗水光芒的焦糖色皮肤，是一具足够被膜拜的肉体。此刻静止在暧昧不清的光线里，也让人感受到随时都有可能骤然爆发出的攻击力，既有成熟的性吸引力又带着少年独有的张扬饱满的荷尔蒙气息。迪克被全然撅住了目光和心跳，就只是僵硬地四肢大开着，看着那个人一步步走过来。  
达米安笑了一下。  
“喜欢吗？”  
后来迪克的大脑就陷入了一片混乱。汗液，酒精，陌生男人的古龙水，奢侈品的味道……性的味道。融化在一起，粘稠而致幻。他被挤压进床垫和血肉温热的躯干之间，两条腿被肉体的重量压在两侧，达米安像抠一枚果核那样用沾了润滑液的手指探进后面，把那个淫靡的入口搅弄得汁水淋漓。迪克听见自己无法控制的呻吟一声接着一声从喉咙里滚出来，让伏在他身上的年轻人兴奋地舔咬他滚动的喉结，手指又深又重地打着旋儿往里进犯。迪克徒然地抬手紧搂住达米安肩膀，轻喊出声。  
“啊，啊，达米安，达米安……”  
名字的主人正俯下身亲吻他的锁骨，吻得十分细腻，下面手指的动作也毫不停顿。捉弄人的坏心眼不知道什么时候变成了急切的欲望。头顶上方传来不断的喘息呻吟，低低的，黏糊糊的，带着羞愧却难以掩饰的喜爱。  
达米安心里莫名地熨帖。性爱这种事本来就是为了爽，这次就当是猎奇尝试也没什么不好。至于给这个笨蛋男人的惩罚，就换一种方式好了……  
达米安直起身来，把迪克的双腿轻而易举地扛到肩上，一边抚摸他的腿，一边继续扩张。  
这是正餐开始的信号。迪克的腰兴奋又紧张地绷起来。  
“放松。”达米安意有所指地勾了勾那里的手指。  
“啊……好，好……”迪克的腰抬起又放下。他从来没有经历过这么折磨人的性爱，明明已经硬得不行了，感官一片混沌，但快感却还能延长。  
然后，达米安才抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎。那里早就柔软地打开了，疼痛后只剩下身体深处被瞬间填满的熨帖和刺激。迪克身下猛地一抖，一下就叫了出来。被插入了，被陌生人，在陌生的房间里，而且还是……一旦这么想了，身体就越来越热，每一个器官和每一块肌肉都融化了似的热。达米安进得很深，但不急着抽插，只是慢慢动作着调整角度。  
“啊哈，啊哈，啊……”迪克重重地喘气。那里怎么可能接纳那么巨大的东西，被钉死的感觉异常强烈。他知道自己的下面正紧紧咬着对方的性器，此时在拼命忍耐的人肯定不止他一个。但那个人只是压在他身上，手放在他的大腿上，嘴唇偶尔蹭过膝盖内侧，眼神漠然又咄咄逼人地盯着自己。让迪克觉得他是在责备自己的放荡。而迪克能够允许自己放荡的程度，仅仅是用微不可见的幅度摇晃自己的腰臀去摩擦屁股里狰狞的东西，去取悦对方。  
忽然，从交合处传来的巨大快感劈头盖脸地击中了他，像一个隐秘的开关，被达米安毫不留情地打开了。“啊，啊——”就像被突兀的鞭子抽打到脊椎上，迪克根本承受不了，立刻激烈地挣动起来，脚尖绷成一条线深深陷进床垫里。  
达米安按下他的腰，毫不犹豫地开始顶弄起来，每一下都无比精准地落在令他疯狂的地方。“啊……啊……哈啊……”迪克被圈在身下，毫无反抗的余地，修长的脖颈在挣扎间拼命拉伸，眼泪和唾液沿着下颌滴下来，和达米安从上方落下的汗水滚落到一起。他什么都感受不到了，不再记得自己是身在何处，什么羞耻心全都不要了，一片空白的感官领域只剩下疯狂的高潮，腰身跟着性器插入的频率飞快抖动着，被撞击的叫声不停往外溢，跟着房间里噗嗤噗嗤的水渍声，让整个房间里都沸腾起来。  
今天晚上的第二次高潮来得很快。迪克只知道眼前白光散去的时候，他整个人软得像一滩水，湿淋淋的，被达米安炙热的手掌捧在怀里，随他摆弄。下半身还有些发麻，但屁股里进犯的阴茎完全没有停下来的意思，“达米安……”  
达米安的眼睛亮得充满了侵略性，他抱着迪克往上送了送，把他抵在床头上，挤进更小的空间里，整个阴茎深深地插入一片泥泞的后穴。两个人同时发出了一声叹息。迪克身上还留着刚刚快感的余韵，白色的精液从小腹淌到大腿，在空气里弥散开又甜又腥的气味。后穴里的形状被更清晰地感知，像一个打入他身体里的楔子，和他完全地合为一体了。  
仿佛他的身体本来就有那样的一个缺口，现在被满满地填住了，哪怕抽出去那里也始终会留下一个达米安的阴茎的形状……迪克略微会转的心智让他羞耻得指尖发烫。  
“我给你五分钟。”达米安低声靠在他耳边说道。迪克反应了一下就隐约知道了他的意思。——五分钟……未免不够吧。  
达米安的吻接着落下来，贪婪地描摹过他的唇线，锁骨，一直到胸前的乳头，手指用一种下流玩弄的手法揉着迪克的屁股，甚至会摸过他下面被撑开的穴口褶皱。被亵渎的感觉格外明显，让迪克放荡又害怕地搂紧达米安的肩膀。到底是谁在被享用和消费？  
情欲很快被再次挑起来，迪克不知道对方是不是真的有忍耐了五分钟。他差不多是坐在达米安身上，像情人那样额头相抵呼吸交缠，承受着来自下面的进犯。达米安一边咬在他的脖子上，一边快速挺动腰身，整个性器抽出又完全塞进去，凶狠的撞击使得迪克两条汗湿的大腿痉挛着，无力地从达米安腰上滑下去。达米安从下往上顶住他，反复抛起又按下。迪克叫得像色情片里放荡的男主角，湿软的肠道将达米安紧紧包裹住，尖锐的高潮再一次击中他时，达米安也不再忍耐，将他紧扣在怀里射出了炙热的精液。  
两个人喘息着倒在一起。迪克倚靠在床头，闭着眼睛喘息着。整个人还沉浮在刚才一浪一浪的快感中，后穴里还留有那种摩擦的热度。达米安像被喂饱的大型野兽，餍足地眯着眼睛趴在他身上。  
那里，那个东西还在体内……迪克在慢慢清醒过来后尴尬得再一次红了脸。所以现在该怎么处理，是该说谢谢吗，还是若无其事地去浴室？等等，我的衣服在哪？……  
“呃，那个——”床头电话的铃声响起，打断了他的话。  
两个人同时转头看了一眼。迪克伸手就要接，被达米安抢先一步拿走无线话机。  
“怎么？你在等电话？”   
“嗯……是，是杰森，给我电话！”  
迪克好不容易找到一个能够离开这张床的借口，如果电话被挂了，他和达米安又要赤裸着面面相觑了。而且，以迪克的了解，杰森完全是那种把朋友推进火坑然后打电话来“慰问”的人。  
达米安皱起眉。他拿走电话是因为他知道电话那头多半是德雷克在等着骂他。没想到迪克竟然真的有人找，“什么杰森？”  
“是……”总不能说是买你的那个人吧，“是我的朋友。他知道我在这里。”  
达米安抿着嘴唇看他，又看了一眼挂钟，十二点多，“朋友，”他盯着迪克，意味不明地笑了一下，然后抬手接通了电话。  
迪克听见电话那头立刻传来一个情绪激动的男声，语速飞快地说着什么。  
达米安显然没打算听清对方，只说了句 “正在忙，抱歉。”然后抬手，话机在空中划过一道抛物线越过卧室门廊直接掉在客厅的地板上。铛一声，没了动静。  
这一切都在迪克来得及反应之前发生了。他张了张嘴，看看客厅的方向，又看看达米安的脸，“你……”  
达米安低下头去，一手撑在床头上，挡住迪克的视线。  
“再来一次吧。”  
“什么？……”

7.  
迪克第二天早晨睁开眼就陷入了对整个人生的深深怀疑，他在二十多年的人生里究竟是做出了哪些错误的选择以致于今天此时此刻落到了这样的境地。昨天晚上，不，今天凌晨，他被做到晕过去，早晨又被痛醒，身上的骨头都像是拆开又拼回去的，更不用提下面那个难以形容的部位。  
而旁边的始作俑者正睡得一派安详。早晨的阳光洒在他随着呼吸起伏的赤裸胸膛上。那上面还带着玫瑰色的暧昧痕迹……  
想到昨夜自己失控的情态迪克不禁有点脸红，看着让自己失控的人更是脸红得厉害。他腰疼腿软地悄悄下床，一路捡了自己的衣服胡乱套上，在客厅地板上捡起自己乱七八糟的内裤团成一团塞进外套口袋里。  
迪克最后回头看了一眼卧室。  
达米安。  
他犹豫了一下下，把身上所有的钱都留在了床头。  
达米安在门关上后缓缓睁开眼。他皱着鼻子看向床头上的一团钞票，“啧。”

8.  
达米安收拾完毕，神清气爽地吃过早餐，电话刚好响起。  
“我要辞职。达米安，你听见了吗，我要辞职——”是提姆。  
达米安心情不错，所以他一言不发地把话机扔在一边。就让德雷克去咆哮一会儿吧。没有性生活的可怜人只能用这种方式来发泄了。  
五分钟后他拿起话机，“你说完了吗？说完了来我房间，开始工作。”  
“绝不。我绝不踏进那个房间一步。我知道昨天晚上发生的，我知道有人在你那里过夜了，那个自己开了一间同性情趣主题房间还预定了全部付费GV频道但是拿错了房卡的人，杰森陶德！我知道你们做了什么……不不不，我不知道！恶！” 达米安简直能够想象出德雷克脸皱成一团快要呕吐的表情，“我绝不要踏进你那个房间一步。” 

半小时后，达米安动用了一点点资源就找出了这个叫理查德格雷森的男人的全部信息，包括他有个在韦恩酒店打工的名叫杰森陶德的室友。  
而与此同时，终于回到小公寓里准备洗个澡的理查德格雷森本人，在跨进浴缸时发现自己大腿内侧好像有什么东西。  
他歪着头，掰过大腿内侧，借着浴室昏暗的灯光看到了黑色油性笔写下的一串数字，像是电话号码。  
落款是一个字母，D。  
迪克姿势扭曲地歪着头看自己的大腿，被突如其来的复杂微妙的情绪击中久久不能平静。  
这算是……天啊。  
最后他站在狭窄又昏暗的浴室里捂住脸，喃喃道，“……天啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有damitim和timjay，不喜误入

9.  
后来迪克把那个电话号码存在了他的手机里。  
——怎么了？就这么丢掉的话，好像挺不礼貌的。而且他只是存起来，并不是说他还想要打给对方之类的。   
他只是在通讯录里滑过一排排David和Daniel和Dora时让那个略显突兀的“D”在他的指尖多停留了那么一会儿而已。他只是事后又避开杰森自己单独去了那个酒吧，在搭讪的人爬到他大腿上之前就溜了。他只是偶尔洗澡时会摸着大腿内侧那一小片儿皮肤，好像还能感觉到那里笔尖的触感似的……然后洗澡的时间就会变得比以往要长。  
……  
好吧。他可能有点喜欢上一个只过了一夜的MB了。  
你完了，迪克格雷森。他长长地呻吟一声，倒在自己的床上。  
“迪克，如果你试图用枕头闷死自己的话，只要跟我说就好了。”  
“不，谢了。”迪克翻过身看着站在床边的杰森，在心里默默加了一句，我这样还不都是被你害的。但他可不敢说出来，杰森会嘲笑他一辈子的。那太可怕了。  
他不会对任何人说，也不会有所行动。至少他有屏幕里的一串数字（和今后无数个春梦）作纪念品了。至于其他更多的……  
就让情人节发生的都留在情人节吧，他想。

10.  
但是，人们是怎么谈论关于命运的来着？一个人往往在逃避命运的路上与之不期而遇。  
所以，他又站在了这里，韦恩酒店的夜场酒吧。此时距离情人节已经过去了将近一个月。  
这次的起因是警局接到政府通知说韦恩酒店将有一些重要人物出席活动，所以需要警局配合保证现场安全，最好能有警员便装混入四处转转……然后这个任务就落到了迪克头上，他没法拒绝，因为他是正直敬业并且没有任何不敢去韦恩酒店的理由的好好警官格雷森。  
迪克无比尴尬地跟在杰森后面，边走听他讲着人流的分布和消防通道的位置。晚饭时间的酒吧还有些清闲，等今晚的鬼知道是什么重要人物到场时这里肯定又是另一番境况了，“……不管怎么说，这里是整个布鲁德海文安保标准最高的夜场了，警局居然还要专门派人来……”杰森斜眼看了看他，伸手不轻不重地拍了一把迪克包裹在黑色西裤里的屁股，“恐怕今天晚上最需要被监视的是这些！”  
“喂！”迪克差点跳起来，一把挥开杰森不老实的手。  
“祝你好运。”杰森冲他眨眨眼退开了。  
迪克用口型冲他说了句“Fuck you”  
然后他站在原地，接受了自己的命运，同时尽量不让自己在这一身花了很久才搭配好的休闲西装里露出一脸垂头丧气的表情。这个熟悉又陌生的环境，让那天晚上的情绪和记忆全都涌现出来。他又忍不住想起了他的那杯啤酒，那种格格不入的尴尬和焦躁。现在他出于完全正当的理由来这里，依然还是说不出的尴尬和焦躁，但却是因为另一种截然不同的原因。那种感觉有点像是戒烟期的人丢掉了所有的烟斗烟丝烟盒却一不留神穿上了沾着烟味的旧衬衫。如果可以选择的话，他真的想从这里逃走，然而他不能。这就是他的运气吧，迪克叹口气，转身走向他今晚的目标位置。  
他不知道的是，在他身后，有人正在二楼，一直注意着这里。  
而那个人有着绿色的眼睛和小麦色的皮肤。  
——他在命运的路上，与之不期而遇。

“又怎么了？”提姆颇为烦躁地回头看着身后不知道为什么突然停下脚步盯着楼下舞池一动不动的达米安。  
今天他们邀请了投资合作方和布鲁德海文市政要来韦恩酒店，共同宣布韦恩集团将布鲁德海文作为继哥谭市之后第二投资重心的决定。正式的酒会布置在酒吧楼上，在那之后还有供所有人消遣的夜场派对。  
“你在看什么呢？”提姆顺着他的视线望下去，刚好看到两个服务生一前一后走开。“那是谁？”提姆不解地皱眉。能让他的大总裁像个傻子一样楞在那里的，肯定不会是随便什么没有关系的人。  
“谁也不是。”  
“那是谁？”提姆不肯放过一个有可能窥探达米安生活进而拿捏住他的机会。他又问了一遍，看向他们身后随行的几个经理。  
其中一个人，可能是负责酒吧夜场的，不安地看了看楼下，“呃……是我们这里的服务生没错，那个是杰森，杰森陶德吧我记得——”他不知道一个小小的服务生怎么能引起自己上司的上司的上司的注意。  
但聪明的提姆知道。  
情人节的第二天早晨，他调了达米安房间电梯的监控，然后拿着收回来的房卡，查到了那个和他在停车场里拿错房卡的人、另一间房间的主人——杰森陶德，这所酒店的服务生，达米安韦恩的一夜情对象。  
能让达米安韦恩放下工作的一夜情对象。就是这个人。  
现在他手握足够嘲笑挖苦达米安十年的把柄了。他吸了口气，不要让自己的声线因为报复的快感而颤抖，“这个就是你最近开会一直心不在焉看手机的原因吧，”他上前一步，因为他要在最近的距离欣赏敌人退败的姿态，“哈，非常令人印象深刻，达米安。”  
达米安只楞了一下就飞快地皱起眉，“为什么开会的时候你会注意我在干什么，是你的工作太清闲了吗？”  
“哦，尽管威胁我吧……我会确保明天这个时候执行总裁办公室的每一个人都会知道他们的大Boss在布鲁德海文主演了最新的狗血十八禁爱情故事。”  
“——同时也会知道他们的二Boss是一个不择手段窥探别人隐私的变态。”  
“你会下地狱的。”  
“我没意见，到时候再见了。”  
一众经理眼巴巴地看着自家大Boss和二Boss，谁也不敢说话。

11.  
酒会非常顺利。  
衣香鬓影，人影交错，流淌的钢琴曲伴随着人们的低语和鞋跟轻击大理石地面的声音。达米安代表韦恩集团在台上宣布了新的投资决定。简洁又不失力度的发言，一气呵成，台下掌声雷动，镁光灯接二连三响起。  
恐怕只有提姆知道对方根本没有事先准备讲稿。  
不管提姆私下和达米安关系差到了什么样的程度，他还是不得不承认对方在工作上的过人之处。他和达米安同事以来，大到集团战略，小到合同细节，从来没能抓到过对方任何犯错。  
人们纷纷举杯祝贺，带着或真或假的微笑和恭维。提姆礼貌地抬起手里剩了一半的红酒，一边在心里冷笑。  
工作是工作，私仇是私仇。等酒会结束，他不能放过这次给自家上司添堵的好机会。  
终于，在对着不同的脸假笑了两三个小时之后，派对开始了，这些上流社会的男男女女们都在追光灯和酒精的帮助下各自去找乐子了，提姆和达米安一起坐在酒吧角落的卡座里，也许是因为各怀心事，难得的没有吵起来。  
机会来了，提姆心想。  
他环顾四周，招手叫来刚才在楼下认出杰森陶德的那个经理，小声告诉他让那个杰森陶德来给他倒酒。经理一脸尴尬震惊欲言又止地去了。  
……  
为了能整到达米安，哪怕是变成下属眼中急色的饥渴上司也值了。

12.  
杰森托着盘子，一头雾水地跟在经理身后。  
——什么大老板，还要点名找他？这他妈到底发生了什么？  
他走向酒吧最里面角落的卡座——离晃眼的灯光和聒噪的人群最远，却又可以毫无死角地观察酒吧的任何一个角落。杰森勉强自己已经略感疲倦的大脑快速转动起来，到底是什么让自己被盯上了，难道是以前在哥谭混街头的时候惹上了什么人？  
敛去脸上的情绪，杰森稳住脚步，抬眼对上卡座里的两个男人。  
与想象中完全不同的是，两人都令人惊异地年轻，可能甚至都没有杰森自己大。坐长沙发的那个穿着黑色西装外套和丝质酒红色衬衫，双膝交叠单手托腮，中短的细软黑发散在额前，歪头盯着杰森的眼神里透着一丝诡异的兴奋。恶，年纪轻轻玩什么深沉派头，杰森悄悄打了个恶寒。一看就是那种被宠坏了的纨绔子弟，不过仗着自己有点小聪明和一副漂亮皮囊。  
另一个人身材高大得多，同样是上流社会的西装领结，皮鞋尖擦得黑亮，翘着二郎腿放松地靠在单人沙发里，皱着眉在上下打量他，眼神里带着戒备和敌意。  
好吧，看起来都很不好伺候，杰森一边在内心烦躁地想着哪个才是经理口中今天晚上特意点他名的“大老板”，一边不动声色地微微一点头，“晚上好，先生们。”  
那位装模作样的公子哥抬起手里的酒杯歪了一下，唇角的一丝弧度扩大成微笑。凶巴巴的那个干脆就毫无反应。  
杰森越来越对这个表面看起来和善、对他展现出奇怪兴趣的富二代小少爷有一种不好的预感，只见他又轻轻晃了晃手里的玻璃杯，“Well，我的酒杯可没法自己添上。”  
——等等……杰森突然想起自己好像听谁说起过韦恩家有个少爷，也就是未来的继承人，现在在掌管家族企业的运作。更多的信息杰森想不起来了，请原谅哥谭市的财经八卦新闻不在他的关注范围之内。联系今天晚上大动干戈的活动布置，他猛然意识到，难道眼前这个人就是韦恩家的小少爷？

13.  
提姆盯着低头给自己倒酒的杰森，变幻的蓝紫色灯光打在男人紧绷的下巴和低垂的睫毛上。达米安总算还有眼光，他想。  
能把千篇一律的服务生制服穿得不一样的人可不多。肩背宽阔，胸前的肌肉鼓起诱人的线条，向下的腰线急剧收窄，剪裁合身的黑色马甲更显得秀色可餐，略宽松的制服裤子不时被大腿肌肉撑起。而且有什么关于这个人的气质的东西，看着他规规矩矩地站在那儿自以为很礼貌地打招呼，提姆也能感觉到他脸上带着一层薄薄的尖刻不屑。这种有些矛盾的集合格外吸引人，让提姆情不自禁地想象他被激怒或是害臊的时候会是什么样子的。提姆越来越相信眼前这个人就是这场桃色八卦的主角。哪怕达米安就是一动不动仿佛毫不关心地坐在那里。  
不过提姆自有办法激他动手。到时候达米安就不得不承认自己和杰森的关系了……  
端着酒杯的手故意一歪，酒杯咣掉在地上。杰森突然受惊，下意识地飞快瞪了提姆一眼。  
碧绿色带着怒气的眼瞳。提姆心里猛地一动。  
“Sorry，”他歪头看着杰森，表示自己不会去捡的。  
酒杯掉在了沙发和茶几之间，而提姆的腿挡住了杰森，这就意味着他只能从提姆的大腿一侧弯腰去够另一侧的地板。  
杰森早就恢复了面无表情的脸，抿着嘴唇毫不示弱地蹭着提姆的膝盖弯下腰。  
提姆炫耀一般地看向达米安，同时在下面用自己的雕花皮鞋尖顶进对方的膝盖里。杰森的姿势本来就不容易平衡，一个不稳把手按在了提姆的大腿上。尽管他吓得立刻弹开手，但脸上还是飞快地涨红了。  
现在提姆是摆明了在作弄他。杰森放弃了收敛表情，额角爆起，看向提姆，“你在干什么？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“……不管是什么，都别费劲了。你男朋友刚刚走了。”  
提姆一下睁大了眼睛。  
“别问我，谁让你总是看着他那边的。”  
“……”  
“搞不懂你们这些公子哥。”说完杰森头也不回地走了。


End file.
